New Job
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Fourth story in my TenToo & Rose series. It was getting long so I'm splitting it into two chapters (maybe more idk) So the Doctor decides to apply for a job at Torchwood! Ugh so glad to publish this. I had serious writer's block for a while :P anyway, enjoy! :) please favorite/follow. I love you all! Especially my fans. You know who you are :3
1. Chapter 1

Rose's hand flew out from under her duvet to reach across her nightstand and slap the off button on her alarm clock. She rolled over and opened one eye to see the blaring red numbers that told her it was 5:00 in the morning. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed and down the hall towards the bathroom.

She turned the faucet on in the sink and splashed her face with water. As she craned her neck upwards to look at herself in the mirror, she grimaced. Her eyes were puffy and her hair an awful mess. Rose really hated when she had to go in to work early. After brushing her teeth and hair she trudged downstairs to the kitchen.

Rose stopped and looked at the date on the calendar that was hanging on the refrigerator door. August the fifth. Exactly one month since the Doctor had been left in this universe with her. She wondered if he'd noticed. Rose stayed deep in thought, still standing in front of the refrigerator. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Earth to Rose! You there? I'd just like to get a juice box, if you don't mind."

Rose returned to reality. She turned her head and saw the Doctor standing near her, wearing his glasses, blue and white striped pajama pants and a white T-shirt. His hair was a complete mess. He'd obviously just woken up as well.

"Oh, sorry, Doctor." She stepped away from the refrigerator and then told him, "You know, those juice boxes are meant for toddlers. Mum buys them for Tony."

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, I know. I just love them, though. They help me think." He pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed a juice box. After quite a pathetic struggle, he finally managed to poke the straw through the little hole at the top. He sipped out of the straw. Suddenly, his face contorted and he spewed juice all over the kitchen floor.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked him, alarmed. The Doctor glanced down at the juice box he was holding. He cringed as he read the label.

The Doctor looked up at Rose. "This juice is pear flavored! Has Jackie gone mad? Pear juice is the worst thing you could give your four year old son! Ugh, I hate pears!"

Rose just stood there, still a bit in shock. Then she laughed so hard she snorted. "Oh my gosh, you should've seen your face! It was like you'd swallowed a bug!"

The Doctor just glared at the box in his hand. He crumpled it up and tossed it in the rubbish bin. He stomped over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, which he filled with water. He guzzled it down to try and wash the pear flavor off of his tongue.

While the Doctor was upset, Rose was still standing in the kitchen giggling at him. "Oh, stop your laughing", he muttered. "Pear juice is nothing to laugh about. It's an abomination! I'm going to have to speak with Jackie about this."

About that time, Jackie came storming through the kitchen door in her pink, fluffy bathrobe. "Oi! It's five in the morning! What's with all the racket down here? I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep!" she raged.

The Doctor opened the refrigerator and pulled out another juice box. "What is this, Jackie?" he asked her as he held it out in her face.

"It's a juice box! I buy them for Tony", she replied, irritably.

"It's not just a juice box", he told her. "It's a pear flavored juice box! You can't give Tony pear juice! What happened to the grape and cranberry juice?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "The pear juice was half off, so I decided to get that instead because it was cheaper! I didn't know you'd have a little hissy fit over it. I didn't even know you drank them! They are made for children, you know."

The Doctor just sighed. "Yes, I know they're for children! But I like them, too. Just don't ever buy pear juice again. I can't let you give poor Tony pear juice."

Jackie huffed at him. "Alright, then! No more pear juice. If you don't mind, I'm going back to bed. And clean up this mess all over the floor!" she snapped as she gestured to the juice spattered on the floor. With that she stomped away through the kitchen door.

Rose was still obviously trying to hold in her laughter. The Doctor frowned at her but couldn't help laughing himself. "Oi, knock it off, will you?" he told Rose with a grin. He grabbed a mop from the cleaning supply closet and began to clean up the juice.

"So", the Doctor began to ask Rose. "What are you doing up this early?" Rose grimaced as she plopped herself into a kitchen chair. She sighed.

"Going to work", she told him. "Torchwood has been busy nonstop lately and it's killing me. Gotta get up at five this week to get some of my work done."

The Doctor frowned. He hated that Rose was overworking herself. "You know," he said. "I've actually been thinking lately. Figured now that we won't be traveling for a while, that I should probably stop living off of what you and your family make. Especially since Jackie was so considerate as to give me a room here in your home." At this they both cracked up. Jackie would have done anything to keep him out of her house. "Anyway", he continued, "so I've decided to get a job."

Rose turned her head towards him. "A job? That sounds like something you'd hate. So regular and... normal."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I would hate a normal job. But I still need the money, so I thought I could maybe get a job somewhere that would entertain me a bit. Something up my alley."

Rose lifted her eyebrows. "Oh. Are you implying Torchwood?" she asked him. "I mean, I haven't got a problem with that. Just you know, didn't think you liked it all that much. Considering what happened in our universe and all..." she stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

The Doctor winced, remembering all too clearly the pain and heartache of losing Rose back in the cyberman invasion, which was thanks to Torchwood. He shook off the feeling. It was all okay. He had her now, and she was safe. Sitting right in front of him. He smiled at her. "Well like you said; this Torchwood is much better, right?"

Rose nodded and smiled, showing off the tip of her tongue as usual. She really loved the idea of him working with her. They could spend more time together. She probably wouldn't mind getting up earlier if she had him with her. "Would you like me to ask my boss about an interview?" she asked the Doctor.

He grinned at her. "That'd be fantastic! Well I guess I should get ready, then." He dashed up the stairs and Rose heard his footsteps going down the hall. She smiled to herself. She thought it was kind of cute how happy he was to go to work with her. Then she left the kitchen to go get ready for work herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in her room, Rose picked out a gray pair of slacks with a matching gray jacket and a pale pink shirt to go underneath. She freshened herself up in the bathroom and applied her makeup. She decided to curl her hair today instead of straighten it, so she took a bit longer.

When Rose was ready, she went downstairs to find the Doctor lounging on the sofa looking bored. He heard her heels clicking on the stairs and jumped to his feet, turning to face her. He was wearing his trademark brown pinstriped suit with his brown trench coat over it. Lately, he'd been wearing normal clothes to fit in more, but on special occasions he'd whip out one of his suits, brown or blue, and his trench coat. But he still wore Converse with everything. Rose liked it when he wore his suit. It reminded her of their days traveling in the TARDIS.

The Doctor beamed at Rose, extending his arm out to her. "Shall we be off?" he asked her.

Rose smiled back and linked her arm in his. They walked outside together and got in her car.

The whole way there the Doctor was moving nonstop: twiddling his thumbs, pruning at his hair, adjusting his tie, checking his watch. Rose smiled at how ADHD he was. She assumed it was because of his new human body.

They finally arrived at the Torchwood Institute. The Doctor hopped out of the car very quickly. he waited patiently for Rose to get her stuff together and exit the car. After she locked the car she approached the front door of the institute and gestured for the Doctor to follow her.

Once inside, Rose led him to the lift, where they rode upwards a few floors, and got off on her floor. The lift doors slid open to reveal a hallway lined with doors. She walked up to one of them and unlocked it with a key she pulled from her purse. Rose walked into the room and set her purse down onto a desk piled high with papers. "Welcome to my office", she sighed. "Normally I get to work on projects but I've been stuck with paperwork for a while instead. It gets rather dull."

The Doctor made a sour face. "Yes, I would think so. Paperwork... ugh. It's almost as awful as pears!"

Rose laughed, remembering the pear juice incident from earlier. "C'mon", she said. "Let's go introduce you to my boss."

He followed her out the door and through the hallway. Rose stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. He heard someone say "come in". Rose pushed the door open and they stepped inside. The Doctor sucked in his breath when he saw who was sitting behind the desk.

Looking up at them from behind the desk was a middle aged woman with blonde hair wearing a pantsuit. On her desk was a little sign that read: Yvonne Hartman. This was the woman who was partially responsible for the cyber invasion that caused Rose to be torn from the Doctor that fateful day. He wanted to resent her, but he knew that this was a different Yvonne from a different universe. The Doctor calmed himself and gave the woman a forced smile. She looked from the Doctor to Rose.

"Oh, hello, Rose. This must be the Doctor, yes?" Yvonne asked. Rose nodded her head and beamed. "I've heard a lot about you, Doctor", Yvonne continued. "If I am not mistaken you are responsible for saving us from the cybermen a few years ago?" she asked.

The Doctor winced at the mention of cybermen. He reminded himself that this Yvonne had no idea her alternate universe self released an army of cybermen onto his universe, causing him tremendous heartache. So he simply nodded. "Well not without Ms. Tyler's help", he added with a grin at Rose.

Yvonne smiled at them. "I am also under the impression that you are an alien, correct?"

The Doctor frowned. "Well", he said, "it's a bit complicated, you see. I'm only half alien now. Half human half Time Lord. It's a long story."

She nodded, confusion showing slightly on her face. "But you do have much information on space and aliens, yes?"

The Doctor grinned smugly. "Oh yes. About nine hundred years worth of valuable information from all over time and space."

Yvonne looked at him incredulously. "Amazing", she murmured. "So may I ask what you came seeking me for?"

"Yes, of course!" Rose interjected. "We actually came by asking about available job openings."

Yvonne's face seemed to light up. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Well, we aren't actually in any shortage of employees, but we could always use good information. And based on my knowledge of this man, he seems to be a very valuable resource towards our research."

Rose and the Doctor grinned at each other. "So what do I need to do to apply?" he asked Yvonne.

She pursed her lips. "Well... normally we hold an interview and all that, but I think I can allow you some special privileges. However, you still need to fill out some paperwork." She pulled a thick stack of papers from a file cabinet behind her and placed it on the desk.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed the stack. "I hate paperwork." he muttered. Rose laughed, remembering their conversation about paperwork in her office. "Well", the Doctor said, "I guess this isn't too bad." He looked back to Yvonne. "I'll fill this out and bring it back."

She smiled at him. "Alright, Doctor. As soon as we can get your file into our system we'll see what we can do about a position for you."

Rose headed back to her office with the Doctor in tow. Once inside, she shut the door. She sat in her swivel chair behind her desk and the Doctor sat in the wooden one on the other side. Then they both sighed as they got to work on their own paperwork.


End file.
